themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Page: Frida
Name: Frida Fairburn. Age: Was 17 Grade: Was a junior''' ' '''Gender:' Female Species: Ghost Occupation/role: Ghost/annoying shipper chick/weeaboo extroidanaire Era of death: '''Spring Break, 2005 '''Cause of death: Went on a boating trip with the rest of the otaku club when the boat sank. She ended up drowning in the lake SHE WENT DOWN WITH HER SHIP, HERP DERP Orientation: '''Straight-ish '''Relationship status: In an OTP with Carl Likes: Shipping, Japanese things, manga, drawing things (kind of badly), creeping on couples, sweaters, cute clothes, cats, yaoi, yuri, romantic songs (most of which she doesn't realize aren't romantic "GUYS WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERY STEP YOU TAKE ISN'T THE MOST ROMANTIC SONG EVER?), fanfics, the internet, shipping, you get the point Dislikes: People not agreeing with her ship, people not being open minded, rival ships, troll animes, other girls at times Personality: '''Take your standard fandom shipper. Add in obnoxious otaku. Times that by several thousand. (Over nine thousand, perhaps?) Also add in general cluelessness and stupidity. She sincerely means well and WANTS people to be happy and for them to like her, but she goes about it in the wrong way most of the time. She doesn't seem to understand when enough is enough or when people are annoyed by her. Her desire to be liked and loved (since she's unable to do this for herself) may also result in total dependency on others and possessiveness. This is more commonly known in the anime fandom as a yandere. Of course she embodies that stereotype as opposed to something less harmful like moe. '''Bio: '''Frida Fairburn the middle child of her family. Her older sister Faith had graduated from Misery High already with killer grades, and her younger sister Fern was going to attend Misery High next year and was probably going to be a complete social butterfly. Frida herself didn't particularly stand out; her grades were okay, but not great, and she had friends, but she was far from popular. She found her niche in the school's otaku club, spending her time watching anime, reading manga, drawing, and mainly shipping. Her enthusiasm for shipping, especially with her classmates and fellow otaku members, reached a point where the other members of the otaku club started to think she was just a bit off her rocker. One day during spring break, the otakus were out on a boat trip getting drunk off of sake, eating pocky and reading hentai. Crazy party, amirite? Then the boat sprung a leak. Crazy panicking girls, no life jackets, some of them couldn't swim, yeah... She went down with the ship. She came back as a ghost and because she hadn't technically died on the school grounds, was free to leave the school as she pleased. She decided to haunt other local high schools for awhile, attempting to play Cupid and torrenting anime from the computer labs. This was fine until someone called an exorcist. Since she spent so little time at Misery High, she was a very weak ghost, and was easily expelled. With no place left to go, she went back to her alma mater. Since returning to Misery High she's made a few friends (Like Belinda and Wilton and Beethoven and Evangeline—wait, take the last two out), annoyed some people, accidentally sunk a few ships, updated her shipping wall, started a shipping blog with Jamie and got an OTP. Said OTP is with Carl Frederickson of all people. It ended up being canon at the end of the 2012/2013 school year too. Weird. '''Powers: Standard ghost powers including flight, possession, invisibility and intangibility. Her main ability is to sense people's relationships with each other. These manifest as "strings." Different colored strings and the width of these will determine the type and strength of the relationship. For example; red is romantic love, burgundy is sexual attraction, forest green is a parent and a child, and light yellow is reverence. It is possible that she might be able to manipulate these strings, but she has not attempted this yet. So yes, she can see if you have a boner for a guy. Useful! '''Weaknesses: '''Has no offensive abilities whatsoever. If it's possible for her to do anything besides sensing relationships, she doesn't know and hasn't attempted to. Her physical form is weak and could very easily be destroyed. She can also sense negative relationships going towards herself, so if you hate her too much she'll probably start crying. There's also the aforementioned possibility that she's a yandere? Yeah. '''Hauntings: '''The computer lab, mainly. She follows couples around invisibly a lot. She's capable of leaving the school and frequently does so. Who knows where she goes then. Probably to steal more pocky. Category:Ghosts Category:ghost page